


I Promise

by jambastion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, One Shot, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambastion/pseuds/jambastion
Summary: "Stay strong, sweetheart".. That's what Kumiho had told him from the very start.





	I Promise

"Kumi?" The lights were off, and Lemon could barely make out a single shape in the room. The time was approximately three o' clock A.M, and all of the lights in the lab had been turned off. He swiped his hands against the familiar, yet cold metal bars of Kumiho's cell, and his heartbeat skipped in fear.

Her reply was an incoherent, animalistic growl. He took his hand off of the bars. "You're in there somewhere, Kumiho," he sighed.

Would he ever get her back?

Would she ever know he loved her before they'd inevitably put her out of her misery?

Kumi wasn't a monster. She was still the girl she always was, underneath the bestial layer they had forced to surface. He _knew_ it. She had become so _aggressive_ , her looks had become so unrecognizable.. From a gorgeous woman suited to be a model, to a carnivorous beast with no observable mind. But she _did_ have a mind. They had _forced_ her to become this.

"I don't know if you can understand me.. and I can't promise anything, but.." Lemon resisted sticking his hands through the bars. Kumiho wouldn't simply curiously sniff him like she would in the early stages. She would snap and bite, she had the potential to tear off your entire _arm_. They had her under heavy security for a reason.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to bring you back. I don't know if it's gonna work.. I-I don't even know if _anything_ would bring you back. But I'm gonna _try_ , Kumiho. I promise that I'm gonna try. You're more important to me than anyone else." Lemon huffed and swallowed his cries, wiping his eyes with his palms. _"Stay strong, sweetheart"_.. That's what Kumiho had told him from the very start. She wouldn't want him to give up.

More growling. She attempted to pounce at him, and she stuck a large, clawed arm through the bars of her cell, trying to grab at him. Lemon stumbled back, and his fear caused his heart to pound, his body to spark, and his tears to gush from his eyes. He wiped them away again, this time with his sleeves. Kumiho's eyes glowed a blinding red through the pitch black.

"I promise."


End file.
